


Hail the Liberator!

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Zelphiel / M!Kiran smut. A fill for the Fire Emblem Kink meme tumblr





	Hail the Liberator!

**Author's Note:**

> idk how prompt tumblr works
> 
> no beta so I apologize if it's kinda crappy. Hope whoever send that prompt liked it at least. :)

For a villain, Zephiel's kinda hot, huh?

The blonde hair, the square jaw, the authoritarian aura, his strong stance. He looked strong, hard bodied and his deep voice send tingles down his spine.

Yeah, Kiran had the hots for him.

There's something quite disorientating about seeing and knowing these characters as video game characters and now... coming face to face to them as actual people.

He remembered when he was still a kid with his GBA, he would get so mad at big bad Zelphiel and cheer triumphantly when he finally killed the man in the game.

And he wants to suck the Bern king's cock.

He felt guilty, his stomach tightening when he sees the king. It was like having a crush on your little brother's bully. You know he's awful but at the same time...

He did had a hard life, so it was quite understandable that he might become jaded... but it isn't excusable.

B-But the king he knows right now isn't exactly the same like the man from his own past experience. Kiran suspected that the king that he knew was before the game so...

Ugh, it doesn't matter. At the end of the day, it's totally embarrassing to have a thing for a older man!

\-----

"...Ultimately, I had to put an end to him. Now, you have a throat. And I, a hand. Let us hope the two never have need to meet."

God, I would prefer something else of yours to meet my throat, Kiran thought.

"I appreciate your sentiments, Zephiel," Kiran said, ignoring his lewd thoughts. "I-I just want to say that I admired you quite a lot. I know that there are many people that would look at you with suspicion in their eyes. But I trust you. And I hope we can strengthen our relationship."

The king let out a breath of air out of his nose. "Worthless platitudes. You should understand that only actions matter at the end of the day."

"...Are you saying you would prefer that I show you my admiration via my actions?" Kiran asked, his voice peaking.

The king swept his cape. "There aren't any other way to show your devotion other than making me the strongest."

"I can think of other ways."

Steeling his determination, Kiran slowly got on his knees, keeping his eyes onto Zephiel's worn face. He couldn't believe that he was actually trying to do this but...

The king was right. Actions speaks louder than words.

"Milord, I am just a lowly servant. If there was any way I could be of use..."

\-----

THANK GOD THANK GOD THANK GOD THANK GOD THANK GOD

Kiran chanted in his head as his hands roamed against Zephiel's muscular chest. Dusted with little blond chest hair, and paired with bright pink nipples, the king's chest was exquisite.

Kiran selfishly rubbed the strong muscles, darting his sights to Zephiel's face occasionally. He looked stern, expression frank but even he couldn't hide the rising blush on his face.

"Does milord enjoy this?"

"I had better."

Kiran grumbled, and his hands crawled down to Zephiel's tight abdominal muscles, dusted with a blonde treasure trail.

"If you want my cock, you better go quickly. I don't have time."

Kiran nodded, and he quickly removed the pants, revealing the man's tight boxer briefs. Dark black, and marked with the Order of Heroes emblem on the side, he couldn't but flash a grin. Every heroes in here had to wear them. Hell, Kiran had his own pair. It's quite snug.

And gods, even wearing underwear, Kiran could tell the man was packing some meat.

"Is it really alright? For the Great King of Bern to show this lowly trash his cock? Kiran asked, as his sweaty palms laid flat against the king's thick thighs.

The king scoffed, but he pushed his crotch closer to Kiran's face. "Normally not, but I am feeling particularly generous today. Let us see if you have any worth as a concubine at least."

"Thank you, milord for giving this chance." Milord breath out as his fingers grabbed the hem of Zephiel's underclothes, before peeling it off slowly.

Even half-hard, Zephiel was huge. Approximately six and a half inches, Kiran's fingers trembled at the idea of grappling on the cock when it was fully hard.

...God, he worried that he might be a size queen too.

Whatever! It doesn't matter right now. His main job was to worship the fat cock in front of him. Any existential crisis can take place later.

Rubbing the base which was covered with curly blond hair, he cautiously cupped the heavy balls with one hand. The heat of the king's testicles felt nice against his own sweaty palms.

Giving the king a couple of curious strokes, he stared at the man's face. His eyes were closed, eyelashes flickering and his tongue would dart down and lick his bottom lip as Kiran pumped the muscle. His chest would bounce up and down, and it was already glistening with sweat.

"I knew that the King of Bern was holding more than one legendary sword." Kiran teased, eyes widening when the king let out a soft chuckle. It was surprisingly adorable.

He guessed he still got a little bit of young Zephiel inside of him.

Feeling his own mouth filling with drool, he lowered his head and gave the tip a curious lick.

It was salty but not unpleasant. He took a firm grip onto Zephiel's thighs before he sunk his head lower, taking more of the cock in his maw.

Squinting his eyes, Kiran steadily swallowed more. His throat tightened and balked at the intruding phallus but Kiran didn't give up. Breaking through his gag reflex, his tongue aggressively rubbed and licked against the underside of the thick cock.

Taking a few deep breaths through his nose, Kiran force himself down harder, gradually slicking down before finally settling his nose against the musky nest of Zephiel's pubic hair.

Being able to deep throat the King of Bern was added to Kiran's personal checklist.

With equally slow movement, Kiran pulled back, humming to generate vibrations in his throat. Keeping his eyes close to maintain focus, he could hear the usually quiet King make a loud pleasurable groaning as he tighten his tongue to make it a tighter hole.

"Were you a courtesan before a tactician?" Zephiel mocked, as he watched Kiran slobbering over his cock.

The man between his thighs just looked up, hard cock in one hand. "I'll just take that as a compliment, milord."

The king snorted, before he motioned to the bed. "Get on your knees. I'll give you what you really want. Be thankful."

Kiran nodded rapidly, as he stood up, knees trembling. Wishing he had a pillow while he was sucking the king off, he walked towards the bed, quickly removing his own clothes.

"Ass up. Finger yourself."

A hard thud on his head made Kiran fall down clumsily against the bed. Looking for the thing that hit him, he finally grasped it under the bed. Lubricant.

At least Zephiel wasn't awful enough to go in without preparation.

Finally on the bed, he messily dripped lubricant against his fingers, and dabbed against his hole. He had been fingering himself to the thought of Zephiel fucking his ass before, so it wasn't a difficult process.

Easily slipping two and three fingers in, he scissored himself. "I'm ready, so please."

His back perked when he heard the squeaking of the bed as the other man climbed on. A firm grip on his wrist made him fully realized what was going to happen to him.

He was going to get fucked by the king of Bern and he was going to love it.

Kiran trembled when he felt the fat head pressed against his slippery hole. A deep thrust, and it went in.

With a little moan, Kiran eagerly backed against the king, but he kept a tight hold against Kiran's hips. "Don't move." He growled under his breath.

After a nod, Kiran laid his cheek against a pillow, making for the king to make a move. After a few seconds, Zephiel suddenly thrust in deep, making Kiran jerk out his legs upon impact.

Starting with a few steady pumps, Zephiel dug himself deep in Kiran. The tactician that had been controlling him since he landed in this godforsaken place. The tactician that is now mewing underneath him, begging for his cock so shamelessly.

With increased ferocity, he bucked his hips harshly. His hands gripped onto Kiran's slacked wrists.

Kiran whined loudly as he was yanked upwards, his torso lifted from the mattress carelessly. With the tight pain from having his arms used like handlebars, his sights blurred as the mixture of pain and pleasure ripped through his senses.

Before long, he could feel himself approaching his orgasm: the tightness of his balls and the tense feeling in his belly. With a high pitched cry, he came in squirts in beat with Zephiel's intense thrusts, staining his sheets with his own semen.

Giving a sudden smack on Kiran's bouncing ass cheeks, Zephiel came as he tugged the man closer against him. Chest against back, Zephiel bit down on Kiran's ear hard as he came deep inside the tactician, flooding the young man's inside with ripe cum.

Despite all the rough control, Kiran just smiled lazily, a delighted expression on his face. "You're wonderful, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr at raggyscribes.tumblr.com


End file.
